


The moon, the stars, the sun & us

by Moonyki



Series: Written in the stars [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyki/pseuds/Moonyki
Summary: After days & weeks of pining, Jonghyun finally gathers enough courage to go talk to the gorgeous man sipping his large coffee. The one with the scar on his eyebrow, sitting alone at the table near the window.But Jonghyun forgets everything he had prepared to say, once those pretty eyes are on him. And his inner astrology nerd comes out.





	The moon, the stars, the sun & us

.

"He didn't take his eyes off of you the whole time..."

Jonghyun perked up at the soft, teasing voice of his best friend looming next to his slouched form. He was sighing, leaning over the counter thinking about love, relationships, deep brown eyes and such things, when his heart suddenly came back to life at the sound of Taemin's snort.

"Not that he ever does, for that matters."

"Did he?" Jonghyun hissed between gritted teeth. "Did he really?"

His wide eyes, full of hopes and dreams, were staring at Taemin in awe.

"Yes," Taemin mumbled, raising one pitying eyebrow. "Why are you still here? Didn't you decide last night to go talk to him if he were to come back during your gig?"

Jonghyun cowered on his seat, huffing and puffing meaningless excuses under his breath; things that Taemin had heard a thousand times already.

_It's no use. He has to have someone already. He couldn't be single. He couldn't be gay. He couldn't be interested in little old me. Have you seen him?_

Taemin stopped listening to him and put his cloth back behind the counter as he moved away to take the order of a new customer. Jonghyun sighed again, frowning at the couple who just entered and made a stream of icy air twirl all the way to his seat.

Taemin turned over to prepare their drinks, and from afar, he widened his eyes aggressively at Jonghyun and pointed towards a spot further in the coffee shop as he mouthed “Go. talk. to. him”. Jonghyun pulled a face at him, and went back to moping on the counter, playing with his own fingers as he tried to somehow summon back the intense, vivid courage that he had mustered the night before. He had prepared a whole speech to deliver to the gorgeous man who was sitting alone, at the table near the window. It was secretly Jonghyun's favorite spot in the whole café, because it had the coziest bench and set of cushions, and also because the customer with the scar on his right eyebrow would sit there most of the time.

It had been three months, since Jonghyun had noticed him there, as he was playing guitar and singing in the corner of the room. And since then, he kept seeing him, every single time he came to play in Taemin's coffee shop, and maybe, _maybe_ Jonghyun was irredeemably infatuated with that man. Who could blame him, really? Jonghyun had never seen anyone quite as lovely as him; with such beautiful, delicate features. And the pouty lips of that stranger had become the bane of his existence. He had tried to approach the subject of his affection a few times already, but his attempts never had the desired effect. Mostly because he never actually managed to arrive to the table where his crush was seated.

Taemin often mocked him for being such a chicken, but all Jonghyun had to do to shut him up for good was to mention the hot chocolate customer with sleepy eyes and shiny grin. Taemin would blush like crazy, mumble and disappear somewhere where Jonghyun couldn't follow.

However, Jonghyun did take the decision, on the previous evening, to finally talk to the man who had captured his heart and didn't seem to want to let go of it. He had decided so after the terrible misfortune of last time he had actually seen the man, sitting at his usual table, with someone else. A worrisome “someone else”, who couldn't be mistaken for a family member or a sibling. A tall, handsome, charming and cheerful someone else who had ordered a cappuccino, and Jonghyun had seriously considered asking Taemin to remove that damned drink from the menu from now on. But his stranger also ordered it sometimes, so he didn't.

The two men had seemed close, from Jonghyun's stolen glances over his guitar, but not actually _that_ close. Not as close as he personally wanted to be from his pretty favorite man. Thus, there was still hope, and Jonghyun had decided that he should make a move, before the tall idiot cappuccino guy would. After all, said man already was a few steps ahead.

Thinking once more about the cappuccino noodle with his stupid round face and big eyes definitely fueled Jonghyun with a fierce bravery and he got up from his seat, turned around, and marched down towards the table near the window. But each step he took towards the beautiful man sipping on his large coffee while reading his book, got Jonghyun's legs to wobble and his resolve to dissolve. His heart was hammering wildly against his chest and as he found himself a mere meter away from his crush, Jonghyun's mind started to assault him with distress messages.

His feet stopped answering to his commands and he rooted himself on the ground awkwardly, right in front of the table and cleared his throat.

"Hi," he croaked.

He saw the man in front of him perk up, and the furrowed eyebrows softened a bit as the beautiful brown eyes widened.

"Yes?"

It wasn't the first time Jonghyun had heard his voice, far from it. But it was the first time said voice was speaking to him, and it made his heart flutter wildly. His crush tilted his head a bit, waiting for something from him, an explanation as to why he bothered him in the first place, quite certainly. And Jonghyun found his mind completely empty, blank, silent. All the words and sentences he had assembled previously, all the smart things and light jokes he had decided to say had vanished into thin air, never to be found again and his palms were growing sweaty. He opened his dry mouth, and heard himself blurt out :

"What's your moon sign?"

He had enough control over himself not to wince or yell in horror at his own behavior, but gritted his teeth, his mind searching desperately for a way to make him have not just said that. But before he could take back his words, find an excuse, or run away, the man leaned over his book, and smiled at him. A small, charming, precious smile which gave him a mischievous look.

"I have no idea. What's a moon sign?" he asked, his eyes sparkling in interest.

Jonghyun blinked nervously, taken aback by the sudden turn of the events, and thanked whoever was helping him, out there.

"Oh," he coughed. "Well, do you know a bit about astrology?"

Kibum's smile stretched on his lips as he shook his head slowly. He unfolded his legs, marked his page in his book, and moved the chair in front of him with his foot until the back of it bumped into Jonghyun's stomach.

"You like astrology?" Kibum simpered, as nonchalantly as he could.

Jonghyun took the hint, and the chair, and sat down in front of his crush with a delighted smile, trying all he could not to look too triumphant yet. Whatever was happening here, he hoped the universe would keep it up.

"Yes," Jonghyun answered, crossing his arms on the table. "I find it all fascinating."

"Horoscopes and all that?"

"Yes and no. I'm not interested in reading my future in the newspaper. But I'm interested in the influence of the planets, stars and moon, on us. I feel deeply in agreement with my sun and moon signs... and rising sign. All of them, for that matter."

Jonghyun stopped himself, realizing he shouldn't start blabbering too much about obscure terms because he wasn't here to sound like the nerd he really was.

Kibum put his elbows on the table, laying his chin in his hand as he scrunched his nose a bit.

"What does all of this mean?"

Jonghyun scratched his neck with a little laugh.

"Hmm, you probably know your sun sign. That's the sign you would look up if you ever read horoscopes and such. Basically, the sun signs represents your base qualities, how your mind works and thinks... but your moon sign is more about your inner personality, your emotions, your soul, your deepest needs and wants... all the subconscious stuff."

Kibum blinked a few times, straightening up as he started laughing. Jonghyun tensed on his seat, his eyes widening with discomfort as he saw the man try to contain his hilarity and hide his smile behind one hand.

"So, you come up to me and directly ask about _my deepest needs_ , uh? You're quite straightforward, aren't you?"

Jonghyun hiccuped, his cheeks growing red in a matter of a few seconds.

"N-no... I mean-... Yes, I did ask-... I just-..."

"You just what?" Kibum teased with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm an Aries. I'm a Sun Aries," Jonghyun mumbled, as if it explained everything.

"And what's your moon sign?" Kibum snorted.

Jonghyun suddenly felt a bit shy as he twisted his fingers, his eyes falling on Kibum's book, still laying on the table between them.

"Virgo," he said.

Kibum nodded longly, squinting his eyes at him.

"I have no idea what that says about you," he whispered in a conspiratorial tone.

Jonghyun smiled, tousled his hair with one hand and finally managed to look back at the man. He was stunning. Too stunning. It was distracting.

"Basically, I need order and organization. And I need to feel helpful. Also, I'm quite an anxious person... sometimes."

Kibum tapped his fingers on his half-empty cup of coffee, the ghost of his smile still playing on his pouty lips.

"I see, it's like that...," he murmured.

Jonghyun bit his bottom lip, wondering where all of this was going, when Kibum spoke again.

"How can I know my moon sign, then?"

"Ah, well... It's a bit complicated. You have to know the place where you were born and your time of birth."

Kibum nodded a couple of times.

"Well, I know those. So... can you calculate my moon sign?"

"Uh? Oh no, I can't do it myself," Jonghyun answered, squirming on his chair to get his phone. "You have to go online, wait a minute."

He looked down, unlocking his phone to find a calculator online and he tried not to pay attention to how much his hands were trembling. He was talking to his crush and it was actually going somewhere. Where, he wasn't sure, all of this seemed quite ridiculous, but they were talking and it was all Jonghyun could care about.

Kibum stared at him, unashamed, as Jonghyun was biting his bottom lip relentlessly. And when Jonghyun finally handed him his phone with a brilliant grin, he hoped that whatever his moon sign was, it wouldn't disappoint the man in front of him.

"Here."

"Thanks."

Kibum looked down at the screen, starting to enter his birthday, when Jonghyun cleared his throat.

"Can I offer you a drink?"

Kibum perked up once more, a pleased smile on his lips. Jonghyun's cheeks were tinted in pink, and he found it lovely.

"I mean-...," Jonghyun continued, "I can go get you something... while you do this. And read what it means. If you want."

But then, Jonghyun's eyes fell on the half full cup next to Kibum's book and he winced.

"That would be very kind," Kibum immediately answered, before Jonghyun could take his offer back. "My coffee grew cold."

It was a blatant lie, but nobody had to know. Kibum congratulated himself on his dishonesty when Jonghyun grinned at him once more.

"What do you want?"

"I'll take a mochaccino, please."

"I'll bring it right away," Jonghyun said.

He got up, managed not to trip on his feet and went to Taemin's counter, not without turning back to Kibum. His crush was staring back at him, and Jonghyun waved awkwardly.

"You listened to me!"

Jonghyun faced Taemin, who was looking at him in disbelief, and snorted.

"Quit it, I had decided to go talk to him on my own, yesterday evening."

"You totally listened to me."

Taemin pulled out his tongue and Jonghyun wanted to strangle him.

"Shut your cake-hole and make me a mochaccino. And a milktea."

Taemin shifted behind his counter to look behind his friend and right at Kibum, making Jonghyun groan.

"You're getting him a drink," Taemin sing-songed with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "Things are going well I see."

"Can you please do my order?"

"Yeah, gimme a minute, you impatient dwarf."

Jonghyun wobbled on his feet with a pout as Taemin did his best to go grab two cups in the absolute slowest way possible.

"Should I draw a heart with cream in his mochaccino?" Taemin simpered, batting his eyelashes at Jonghyun.

"You're the worst friend ever, you know that?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Jonghyun grumbled, leaning over the counter to peek at his friend's work and make sure he wouldn't actually do it.

"I'm trying to be smooth and subtle here. So don't. If you dare, I'll make sure to embarrass you horribly next time your hot chocolate comes by."

Taemin stopped his movements to squint his eyes at him.

"No need to get all nasty... I'll behave. Leave my hot chocolate out of this."

Jonghyun snickered at that, bouncing on his feet as he waited, quite impatiently, for his drinks. He really wanted to get back to his crush.

When Taemin put the two big mugs in front of him, Jonghyun barely muffled a word of gratitude before he took off, not sparing another glance at his best friend.

"You'll have to pay for those, you know," Taemin huffed.

"Yeah, yeah, I will. Later."

He took off, making his way back to the table where Kibum was waiting for him. Jonghyun set their drinks on the table and sat back, waving his hand between them as his crush thanked him.

"I'm Kibum, by the way."

Jonghyun inhaled sharply, his eyes shining with excitation.

"I'm Jonghyun."

Kibum gave him a little smirk, before he slid Jonghyun's cellphone back to him.

"It appears that my sun sign is Virgo, and my moon sign is Pisces," he simpered. "Is that good?"

Jonghyun blinked a few times, searching back in his mind what he did know about Virgo Sun and Pisces Moon, wondering what it could tell him about the gorgeous man scrunching his nose at him.

"Well," he coughed, "there is no bad sign per se..."

Kibum rolled his eyes a bit as his hands came to cup the mug in front of him.

"I mean, are we compatible?" he asked, in such a casual way that Jonghyun wasn't sure he heard correctly. "What is the moon telling us?"

Kibum looked intently at Jonghyun as he whispered that last question, bringing his coffee slowly to his lips. He sipped a bit of it, his eyes never leaving Jonghyun's, and waited.

Jonghyun could tell his mouth was open, in incredulity and surprise, yet he couldn't bring himself to close it. There was a very high chance that his cheeks had grown red in the last few seconds, but he wasn't sure and there was nothing he could do about it anyway. Kibum was flirting with him, so directly it was a bit disarming.

Then, he realized he had been asked a question, and the irony of the situation occurred to him. The universe wasn't exactly on his side. At all. Both their sun and moon signs weren't _actually_ compatible. They weren't the worst match possible, but their signs were spelling out in big, bold letters that they had practically nothing in common and that the both of them together didn't make sense. But there was no way Jonghyun would tell such a truth out loud. Kibum could never find out about this, not when they were actually flirting.

Astrology was shitty anyway. Jonghyun would have loved to say that, but after blabbering about how much he loved it, that would be quite stupid of him.

He wondered how the moon and stars could let him down in such an important moment. Really. He wasn't that surprised that the sun would betray him this way, but the moon. _The moon_. They used to have a special relationship.

So, he lied.

He cleared his throat, crossed his arms on the table and gave Kibum a smug smile.

"The moon is definitely telling us to go on a date together," he said.

Kibum arched an eyebrow with a little snort.

"Oh, is she?"

"It's written in the stars."

Kibum laughed out loud and covered his mouth with one hand. He felt impossibly embarrassed to feel his heart flutter for such a lame, cheesy line.

"Since you're an expert, I will have to trust you," he sighed. "I will go on a date with you, then. Who am I to question the moon after all."

Jonghyun's grin widened. The moon was back on his side, apparently.

Kibum leaned back against the back of the bench, wiggling against the pillows.

"So, while we're here," he said, in that light tone of his, "tell me more. What do you like, besides astrology? And singing incredibly good."

A teasing smile was back on his lips and Jonghyun swore he was flying amongst clouds.

They talked about Jonghyun's little gigs, and the songs he had played that Kibum had particularly liked. Then they talked about the book Kibum had been reading before Jonghyun came to interrupt him. They talked about milktea and mochaccino, and about fashion, and the magazine Kibum worked for.

They talked until Kibum's phone buzzed in his pocket and he had to excuse himself, because he had plans with a friend that evening. Jonghyun prayed that it wasn't the cappuccino noodle dude, but he did his best not to ask, and remembered that Kibum had agreed to go on a date with him anyway. So it didn't matter if that Minho person Kibum just told him about, turned out to actually be the attractive friend he had come with last Thursday.

When Kibum finally gathered all his belongings and was about to leave, Jonghyun grabbed his wrist with wide eyes.

"Yes?" Kibum asked with a fond smile.

"Can I get your number?" Jonghyun stammered.

Kibum turned completely to him and tilted his head to look at him with such a cute, affectionate expression that Jonghyun felt his heart melt into a little puddle. Still, he didn't understand why Kibum would give him that stare, as if he was a clueless, naive sweetheart.

"I've put it in your phone already," Kibum laughed.

Jonghyun blinked stupidly, looking back at his phone still laying on the table, and turned to Kibum again. The man gave him a cheeky wink and started to step back.

"Call me soon," he said.

"Yes, yes I will," Jonghyun breathed out.

Kibum finally turned away, and disappeared through the front door.

Jonghyun let out a long sigh that turned into a slight laugh. He took his phone in his trembling hands, and surely, found that a new contact had been added.

 _Kibummie_ , it was written. With a moon emoji next to it.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> (๑>ᴗ<๑)
> 
> This is my first (and hopefully not last) Jongkey-only story! Thank you for reading :))  
> I was in need of fluffy & cute & dorky Jjong so this was self-indulgent.
> 
> I found Jongkey's astrological charts online but I can't attest the veracity of their moon signs... also I'm a baby astrological nerd who doesn't know too much so I hope I didn't annoy any real astrology nerd with the things I said here. ♥
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @moonyki


End file.
